disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gemas del Infinito
=Gemas del Infinito= Ir a la navegaciónIr a la búsqueda Las Gemas del Infinito son seis gemas que aparecen en Marvel Comics. Las seis gemas son las gemas de la mente, el alma, el espacio, el poder, el tiempo y la realidad. En historias posteriores, cruces y otros medios, también se ha incluido una séptima gema. Las gemas han sido utilizadas por varios personajes en el Universo Marvel. Estas gemas tienen consciencia propia1 y hubo un tiempo en el que pudieron usarse al unísono para hacer a su portador omnipotente y con control absoluto sobre todo el universo. En la continuidad actual, el Tribunal Viviente dictaminó que el uso simultáneo de las gemas era demasiado peligroso para la supervivencia del universo, anulando esa posibilidad. Las gemas desempeñan un papel prominente en las primeras tres fases del universo cinematográfico de Marvel, donde se las conoce como las Gemas del Infinito. Índice *1Historia **1.1Sagas *2Las Gemas **2.1Gema del Alma ***2.1.1''Mundo-Gema'' **2.2Gema del Espacio **2.3Gema de la Mente **2.4Gema de la Realidad **2.5Gema del Tiempo **2.6Gema del Poder **2.7Otras *3En otros medios **3.1Televisión **3.2Cine **3.3Videojuegos **3.4Pastiches y parodias de la gemas **3.5Curiosidades *4Véase también *5Referencias *6Enlaces externos Historiahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=1 editar La primera gema, fue la que apareció en la frente de Adam Warlock, se trataba de la gema del alma y le fue otorgada por el Alto Evolucionador para que derrotase al Hombre Bestia. Más tarde, Thanos, con la intención a apagar la mitad de las estrellas, y frustrado por el desamor de La Muerte, fue el primero en utilizar las seis gemas del infinito al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, fue detenido por los Vengadores, Adam Warlock y el Capitán Marvel. Luego los Eternos, fueron las segundas entidades en utilizar las gemas al unísono. Conectaron las seis gemas a un dispositivo, para absorber la energía de la vida de Galactus y transferirlo a un planeta estéril, dándole vida. Sin embargo, su heraldo, Silver Surfer interfirió y destruyó la máquina, y las gemas se perdieron por un agujero negro. Tras de la resurrección de Thanos, comenzó de nuevo la búsqueda de todas las Gemas del Infinito. Sagashttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=2 editar En ese momento, la gemas dieron a la editorial la oportunidad de establecer varios arcos, produciendo así varias sagas: *El Guantelete del Infinito: Thanos obtiene las seis Gemas y se las pone en un guantelete. Obsesionado con la Muerte, a la que considera su amada, planea complacerla aniquilando la mitad del Universo. Los héroes de la Tierra junto con Adam Warlock, y otros héroes cósmicos se le oponen. En el enfrentamiento contra Thanos, Adam Warlock fue durante un breve momento el portador del Guantelete del Infinito. En lugar de renunciar a su poder, Warlock intentó demostrar que él sería una elección más apropiada para el poder de un dios, eliminando de su ser todo Bien y Mal, para volverse absolutamente imparcial y neutral. Este hecho provocará las siguientes Sagas del Infinito. *La Guerra del Infinito: La mitad malvada de Warlock, el Magus, toma forma y planea destruir la realidad. Las gemas, en poder de la Guardia del Infinito, son de nuevo reunidas para evitarlo. En una hábil jugada, el Magus roba el Guantelete mientras que Eternidad levanta el edicto del Tribunal Viviente para que las gemas puedan operar al unísono de nuevo. Los héroes, de nuevo, se opondrán a ello, pero tomarán a Warlock y la Guardia del Infinito como aliados del Magus. *La Cruzada del Infinito: La mitad benévola de Warlock toma un aspecto femenino y se hace llamar La Diosa. Utiliza su poder para secuestrar a aquellos héroes y seres superpoderosos que tengan sentimiento religioso más o menos pronunciado. Los héroes restantes tendrán que luchar contra sus antiguos camaradas para detener los planes de la Diosa, que está almacenando los poderes de varios cubos o unidades cósmicas para provocar la destrucción del universo. *Thanos; Epifanía: Un ser de otra dimensión hace creer a Galactus que si usa las Gemas del Infinito podrá saciar su hambre de planetas. Pero solo le da la entrada a ese ser a su realidad para devorarla. Fue detenido por Galactus y Thanos. Las Gemashttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=3 editar Este artículo trata sobre los detalles, colores y características de los cómics originales y actuales. Para más información, véase #En otros medios. Gema del Almahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=4 editar Es la Gema más famosa de todas. Es llevada en la frente por Adam Warlock, cuando el Gran Evolucionador se la implanta. En el reparto, la gema se la queda Warlock. Sus poderes son la capacidad de absorber las almas de seres vivos o muertos. Estas almas, residen dentro de la gema, donde hay un paraíso. Lo único malo es que la gema se intenta adueñar de la personalidad del que usa la gema y puede convertirse en malvado si las almas que el portador absorbe son malvadas. Puede usar las habilidades de las almas atrapadas, además de controlar y manipular las almas de los seres tanto vivos como muertos. ;Poseedores Gran Evolucionador, Visión, El Intermediario, Adam Warlock, Thanos de Titán, Magus, y por último Galactus ''Mundo-Gema''https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=5 editar Dentro de la Gema del Alma, existe una dimensión de bolsillo. Esta dimensión es un lugar paradisíaco, con verdes praderas y cielo azul. Aquí van las almas de los que son absorbidos encuentran un reposo. Si la Gema del Alma absorbe un alma malvada, esta se adapta y se vuelve benévola, a cambio de que el portador de la gema, si es benévolo,se volverá malévolo. Corrompiendo al portador. Existen varios personajes que han estado aquí. Estos son: *Adam Warlock *Pip el Troll *Gamora *Magus *Guerrero Solamente han escapado de la dimensión de bolsillo Adam Warlock, Gamora y Pip el Troll durante el Guantelete del Infinito, al sentir el peligro. Aquí Adam creó una sociedad, donde él era el líder espiritual. La única persona no alma que está es el Magus, ya que es una parte de Warlock y no un alma en sí. No es oído ni visto por las demás almas, así que entró en una profunda depresión. Gema del Espaciohttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=6 editar La Gema del Espacio permite al portador tener control sobre el espacio y hacer viajes espaciales. Esto dota al portador de viajar a través del espacio, pero no del tiempo, por lo que es necesaria la Gema-Tiempo para hacer viajes espacio-temporales. La gema permite además que el portador viaje a través del espacio con un objeto o persona en contacto con él. Un efecto extraño es que Pip el Troll, el Guardián del Infinito designado a guardarla, al no tenerla siguió guardando ese poder, pudiendo viajar a través del espacio, llevar a alguien y obtuvo la capacidad de viajar a un sitio en el que hubiera estado su acompañante con que este solo lo recuerde. ;Poseedores El Corredor, Thanos, Nebula, Adam Warlock, Rune, Pip el Troll, Magus, Loki, Galactus y los Illuminatis (Rayo Negro). Gema de la Mentehttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=7 editar La Gema de la Mente tiene el poder para aumentar hasta límites insospechados las capacidades psíquicas, pudiendo lanzar grandes ataques o rayos psíquicos o leer mentes sin apenas defensas psíquicas o aumentar las propias. Además, todo lo que piensan los habitantes del universo lo puede escuchar el portador de la gema. Esta gema le fue dada a Dragón Lunar, dadas sus facultades psíquicas. ;Poseedores El Gran Maestro, Thanos, Nébula, Adam Warlock, Dragón Lunar, Magus, Galactus y los Illuminati (Charles Xavier). Gema de la Realidadhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=8 editar La Gema de la Realidad es la gema más poderosa y la más peligrosa si se usa incorrectamente. Esta gema tiene el poder de moldear la realidad, concediendo deseos materiales, yendo en contra de las leyes físicas. La gema fue dada por Adam Warlock en secreto a Thanos de Titán, haciendo cierto el rumor de que existía un guardián secreto. Además, esta gema fue duplicada para engañar a Magus al obtener el Guantelete del Infinito.. Si la gema es usada incorrectamente, solo puede ser detenida por las gemas alma, poder y espacio. ;Poseedores El Coleccionista, Thanos, Nebula, Adam Warlock, Rune, Magus, Loki, Galactus y los Illuminati (Iron Man). Gema del Tiempohttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=9 editar La Gema del Tiempo puede dar a su portador la habilidad de controlar el tiempo. Esto da lugar a la creación de portales temporales por los que pueden entrar personas y perderse en el tiempo, puede retroceder o adelantar el tiempo o repeler algunos ataques, tanto físicos volviendo atrás en el tiempo y evitándolos como temporales, como un intento de perderte en el tiempo, como intentó Cronos contra Thanos en el Guantelete del Infinito, aunque esta solo hace viajar en el tiempo y es necesaria la Gema-Espacio para hacer viajes espacio-temporales. Tras vencer a Thanos, Adam Warlock le dio a Gamora la Gema del Tiempo. ;Poseedores El Jardinero, Thanos, Nebula, Adam Warlock, Rune, Gamora, Viuda Negra, Magus, Loki, Galactus, Dr. Strange, y los Illuminati (Mr. Fantástico). Gema del Poderhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=10 editar La Gema del Poder es una gema que da a su portador la capacidad de poseer cualquier habilidad sobrehumana, aumentar su resistencia y fuerza física y de controlar mucha energía y lanzarla como rayos o ráfagas. Esta gema le fue dada a Drax, que se la tragó y para volver a crear el guantelete solo la escupió cuando Gamora le dio una certera patada en el estómago. ;Poseedores El Campeón del Universo, Thanos, Nébula, Adam Warlock, Rune, Drax el Destructor, Loki, Titania, Galactus y los Illuminati (Namor). Otrashttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=11 editar Otras gemas han aparecido en medios y universos alternativos fuera del Universo Marvel: ;Gema del Ego Esta séptima gema, de poder desconocido, conocida como la del Ego, tiene la conciencia del Némesis. Permite a las demás obrar independientemente por lo que se reencarnaron en un ser llamado Némesis que destruyó y recreó el universo como una amalgama de realidades alternativas. Esta séptima y última gema es de color blanco, parece contener la conciencia del antiguo ser todopoderoso. Esta gema da a las otras 6 gemas la capacidad de poder actuar independientemente, y seguir con su cometido original, crear universos. Esta última se perdió tras el conflicto de los Vengadores con Ultraforce. ;Gema del Ritmo En el universo de Marvel Super Hero Squad y los medios relacionados, existe una séptima "Gema de Ritmo". La adquisición de Gemas Infinitas es el foco principal de la segunda temporada de The Super Hero Squad Show, así como el Marvel Super Hero Squad: el videojuego Infinity Gauntlet. La gema del ritmo se reveló para ser una estratagema hecha por Loki. En otros medioshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=12 editar Televisiónhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=13 editar *Las Gemas del Infinito aparecen en la segunda temporada de The Super Hero Squad Show, obtenidas por Thanos y luego Silver Surfer, al convertirse en Dark Surfer. *Las Gemas del Infinito aparecen en la segunda temporada de Avengers Assemble, cuando los Vengadores reúnen las Gemas, y Thanos las obtiene, luego de que Ultron las drenara para él mismo. En esta serie, solo hay cinco gemas infinitas y la gema del alma no está presente ni es mencionada por ningún personaje en la serie. Cinehttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=14 editar Las Gemas del Infinito son significativas en el Universo cinematográfico de Marvel, desempeñando papeles importantes en varias películas. El director James Gunn creó la historia de fondo para las Gemas. En la película Guardianes de la Galaxia, donde el Coleccionista explica que son seis singularidades que existían antes del Big Bang, que se comprimieron en gemas después de que el universo comenzó y se dispersaron por todo el cosmos.2En la película Avengers: Infinity War, Wong y el Doctor Strange explican esto a Tony Stark que cada gema encarna y controla un aspecto esencial de la existencia. Una vez reunidas, Thanos chasqueó los dedos aniquilando a la mitad del universo: *'Víctimas': Bucky Barnes, Falcon, Pantera Negra, Groot, Bruja Escarlata, Mantis, Drax el Destructor, Star-Lord, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Janet Van Dyne, Henry Pym, Hope Pym, Shuri, Lady Sif, Laura Barton, Erik Selvig, Betty Brant, la mitad del universo. Loki, Gamora y Visión fueron asesinados antes. *'Supervivientes': Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Capitán América, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Máquina de Guerra, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, Okoye, M'Baku, Ant-Man, Valquiria, Capitana Marvel, Pepper Potts, Cassie Lang, Korg, Miek, la otra mitad del universo. En la película Avengers: Endgame, Los Vengadores buscan las gemas, viajando por el tiempo, para deshacer el "chasquido" de Thanos. La aparición de estas gemas dentro del MCU es la siguiente: Durante la Comic-Con de San Diego de 2010, Marvel presentó el Guantelete del Infinito en el piso de exhibición.3 El Guantelete del Infinito aparece brevemente en la película Thor, en la bóveda de Odín.4En la escena post-créditos de Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thanos es visto llevando el guante al obtenerlo. Durante Thor: Ragnarok, Hela dice que el guantelete de la bóveda de Odín es falso. Más tarde, en Avengers: Infinity War, se conoce que Eitri construyó el Guantelete, cuando Thanos forzó sus servicios antes de paralizar sus manos para evitar que creara otra cosa.5En Avengers: Endgame, después de que Thanos destruya las Gemas, los Vengadores crean un nuevo guante y reúnen las Gemas del Infinito que se obtienen al viajar en el tiempo para deshacer las acciones de Thanos en Infinity War y destruirlo a él y a su ejército. Videojuegoshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=15 editar *Las Gemas del Infinito se presentan en los videojuegos Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (basado en la saga " Infinity Gauntlet ") y Marvel Super Heroes.67 *En Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Thanos usa Poder, Alma, Realidad y Espacio para sus Supers. *Las Gemas del Infinito, incluida la Espada del Infinito, aparecen como parte del juego Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet.8 *Las Gemas del Infinito juegan un papel importante en el juego de lucha Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Durante el juego, el uso de una piedra Infinita otorgará a los personajes de los jugadores una mejora específica basada en la piedra que se está utilizando.910En la historia del juego, Ultron y Sigma usan dos de las piedras para convertirse en "Ultrón Sigma" y fusionar los mundos en uno bajo su control, y los héroes deben recuperar las otras cuatro piedras para detenerlos.11 Las Piedras Infinitas en el juego usan el esquema de nombres y colores de las Piedras del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en lugar del esquema de nombres y colores de las Gemas Infinitas de los videojuegos Marvel anteriores. La Edición del Coleccionista del juego viene con una réplica de los Infinity Stones alojados en una pequeña caja con una pantalla LED. *De enero a agosto de 2012, Wizkids presentó el programa Guantelete del Infinito en las tiendas que organizan torneos de HeroClix. Se lanzó un accesorio Guantelete del Infinito, seguido de una Gema diferente cada mes. Cada gema se puede agregar al guantelete, lo que aumenta su poder en el juego. Las Gemas se pueden mostrar en un soporte que viene con el Guantelete o en cada Anciano que Thanos encontró en la historia Thanos Quest.12 *Replica Guanteletes del Infinito se entregaron como trofeos en Ultimate Fighting Game Tournament 8, un torneo Road to Evo 2012.13 *En un vínculo con la película Avengers: Infinity War, Marvel y Epic Games anunciaron el modo "Infinity Gauntlet Limited Time Mashup" para Fortnite Battle Royale, donde los jugadores pueden encontrar el Guantelete del Infinito oculto en el mapa del juego y convertirse en Thanos con habilidades adicionales.14 Pastiches y parodias de la gemashttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=16 editar *En el capítulo "viaje a la realidad " de la serie Danny Phantom existen unas gemas a las que se les llaman "Gemas de la realidad", que son: la gema de la vida, la gema de la forma, la gema de la fantasía y una gema que da energía a las otras tres y al guante de la realidad, permitiendo tener efectos similares al guantelete del infinito. *Existen piedras preciosas mágicas del argumento de los videojuegos de Sonic the Hedgehog, con forma de diamante y de diferentes colores. Hay 7 (siete) en total que el jugador puede reunir dándole poderes especiales en el juego. *En la serie Sofia the First , la Princesa Sofía tiene una joya que se llama el "Amuleto de Avalor" que es un objeto místico y mágico que concede a su portador un poder mágico distinto cada vez que realiza acciones buenas, como por ejemplo hablar con animales, pero cuando realiza malas acciones sucede algo malo; se puede ver que este amuleto tiene por decirlo de algún modo todos los poderes de las gemas del infinito, pero está limitado únicamente en base a las acciones del usuario. *En la película Absolutamente todo, el protagonista Neil Clarke ( Simon Pegg) obtiene poderes que le permiten hacer cualquier cosa que el quiera, dando a entender que tiene todos los poderes de las gemas del infinito juntas en él mismo con tan solo decir lo que quería y mover la mano, estos poderes fueron otorgados por el poder galáctico que buscaba saber si los humanos eran dignos de entrar en el consejo o no, utilizándolo a modo de prueba, donde le entregan el poder a un ser consciente en su mundo y después lo evalúan si hacia lo correcto o no, donde si aprobaba su mundo estaría a salvo en el consejo sino seria destruido, Neil después de ver que no podía hacer nada bien con sus habilidades le da el poder a su perro Dennis y esté pide que se destruya el origen del poder antes de que la tierra fuera destruida por el consejo sin saberlo. Curiosidadeshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=17 editar ;En Avengers Assemble : *La gema del alma nunca fue mencionada ni incluida en Avengers Assemble durante la segunda temporada. *Los colores de las demás gemas que si aparecieron son originales a los cómics. *Estas gemas aparecen con forma perfecta y del mismo tamaño, mientras que en el Universo cinematográfico de Marvel tienen forma irregular y varían de tamaño. *Red Skull se recupera totalmente del estado de demencia senil que tuvo en la segunda temporada, cuando la gema del tiempo se sale de control por parte de Tony Stark. *Estas gemas al estar cerca pueden manipular al usuario mas cercano de que se utilicen para sus oscuros y nefastos propósitos (como si tuvieran mente propia) , convertirse en amos del universo, esto le pasó a Black Widow en el capítulo «Widow's Run» al evitar que cayeran en manos de la ambiciones de Iron Man, Heimdall, los Guardianes de la Galaxia, de Dormammu y de ella misma. *La única forma de vencer a Thanos fue utilizando a arsenal (un robot que absorbe energía, creado por Howard Stark) para que detenga las gemas, pero es poseído por Ultron que drena todo el poder de las gemas del infinito para sus propios planes, después es detenido en posteriores capítulos. *Esta versión de Thanos nunca busca las gemas para acabar con la mitad de la vida del universo, sino que quería hacerse de ellas para apoderarse del universo. ;En Guardianes de la Galaxia : *No se mencionan en toda la serie sino en su lugar hay un objeto llamado "la semilla cósmica". *De manera indirecta se muestra la gema del alma que está en la frente de Adam Warlock pero nadie dice que es la verdadera gema, pero sí muestra las mismas situaciones que en los cómics. Véase tambiénhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=18 editar *Thanos *Guardia del Infinito *Guantelete del Infinito Referenciashttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=19 editar #↑ Warlock Saga #1 (1992) #↑ Taylor, Drew (31 de julio de 2014). «'Guardians Of The Galaxy' Director James Gunn Discusses Working With Joss Whedon, Sequels, Marvel "Risks" & More». The IndieWire. Archivado desde el original el 10 de agosto de 2014. Consultado el 5 de agosto de 2014. #↑ SDCC 2010: Photos of THOR Helmets, Infinity Gauntlet, and Captain America’s Shield Props #↑ Pirrello, Phil (25 de julio de 2010). «SDCC 10:Marvel's Secret Weapon» (en inglés). IGN. Consultado el 17 de septiembre de 2010. #↑ Avengers: Infinity War: ¿cómo resolverá Marvel el peor hoyo en la trama? #↑ «Marvel Super Heroes Review». IGN. 30 de septiembre de 1997. Archivado desde el original el 13 de abril de 2000. Consultado el 18 de diciembre de 2013. #↑ mmygind (8 de junio de 2015). «Retro Review: "Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems" (1996, Capcom, Super Nintendo)». Last Token Gaming. Consultado el 15 de diciembre de 2016. #↑ Cork, Jeff (9 de diciembre de 2010). «A Funny Game In More Ways Than One - Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet - Xbox 360». Game Informer. Consultado el 15 de diciembre de 2016. #↑ McWhertor, Michael (3 de diciembre de 2016). «Marvel vs. Capcom returns with Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite». Polygon. Vox Media. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2016. #↑ Makuch, Eddie (4 de diciembre de 2016). «Captain America and Morrigan Revealed for Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite». GameSpot. CBS Interactive. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2016. #↑ Morse, Ben (25 de abril de 2017). «'Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite' Smashes Back With New Details». Marvel Comics. Consultado el 25 de abril de 2017. #↑ «Infinity Gauntlet comes to HeroClix!». Comics World. 20 de junio de 2014. Consultado el 18 de noviembre de 2016. #↑ Ian Walker (29 de marzo de 2012). «Dominion Over Power, Space, Time, Soul, Reality, and Mind to Be Given as UFGT8 Grand Prize Trophies». Shoryuken. Consultado el 9 de diciembre de 2012. #↑ Romano, Nick (7 de mayo de 2018). «Thanos is coming to Fortnite for epic Avengers: Infinity War crossover». Entertainment Weekly. Archivado desde el original el 8 de mayo de 2018. Consultado el 7 de mayo de 2018. Enlaces externoshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemas_del_Infinito&action=edit&section=20 editar *Ítems, artefactos y armas del Universo Marvel en imágenes Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Gemas del Infinito Categoría:Marvel Comics Categoría:Objetos Mágicos Categoría:The Avengers Categoría:Objetos de Guardians of the Galaxy Categoría:Disney INFINITY Categoría:Captain America Categoría:Thor Categoría:Doctor Strange Categoría:Marvel Cinematic Universe Categoría:Avengers Assemble